


Watch Yourself

by EmeraldBitch



Series: sub!Jasper brings all the gems in the yard [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face-Fucking, Gratuitous abuse of the italization, Jasper hates herself, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, PWP (Porn with Puns), Voyeurism, in smut fic? yasss, not even kidding lmao, very slight worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldBitch/pseuds/EmeraldBitch
Summary: Amethyst teaches Jasper a thing or two about self-love and the latter is a fast learner.





	1. Watch Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut in this fandom and I wrote this pair luh  
> Make sense that I wrote for a rarer pair fml
> 
> EDIT: finally found the art that inspired this :3 (http://orangekissess.tumblr.com/post/149665571641)

Familiar hair.

Familiar skin.

Familiar body.

Familiar lips.

Jasper instinctively heaved a very much unneeded breath as the familiar gem moved _her_ full lips from the ex-Homeworld soldier’s gasping ones. _Her_ warm and hard body covered her own equally warm and hard manifestation of light. _Her_ false, shifted gem nose bumped against her very real jasper facets.   _Her_ lips travelled their way to her neck, mass of purple-tinged mane covering the two of them from the rest of the world. 

 _She_ was familiar and yet so very different.

“Amethyst,” Jasper growled the smug purple version of herself. Out of frustration or out of revulsion, she wasn’t sure. She hadn’t been sure for a long time, “Quit that.”

She watched as the familiar muscles under the familiar yet different skin flexed as Amethyst pushed herself from Jasper’s lightly bruised neck, still pinning the veteran to the random bed in the former’s room. _Her_ biceps bulged at the effort, highlighted by darker strips of purple skin. _Her_ ample breasts strained against _her_ outdated uniform and the inevitable pull of Earth’s gravity. Cushioned between them was the gem of the purple quartz. Finally, she met the similar yet dissimilar grin of the other gem. Eyed with deep lust and love, Jasper froze.

Amethyst’s smile dropped at this. Worried, she pulled herself from the now silent commander, “Are you okay, J?”

Suddenly faced with her own worried features, Jasper looked away to glare at her own clenched fist, “I want this. I want _you_ but… Stop it. It’s fucking disgusting.” she gritted her jaw, “I’m disgusting.”

Familiar hand lightly grabbed her face and attention, Amethyst’s familiar smile—the smile she grew to know and love— just below her own shape-shifted features, filled her vision, “Jas, if you’re disgusting, then I’m fucking disgusting.” She winked, eyes filled with lustful mischief.

“Did you just—” Before Jasper could finish her sentence, her purple version pulled her to a kiss. Like everything else, it was familiar yet different. Amethyst’s earthly fervor was still present, presented in a different, larger package. Everything was different yet everything was the same. It was still the two of them, feeling and loving the feeling of each other.

Amethyst’s thick lips separated from her own, slipping a peck on Jasper’s actual jasper, before whispering, “Watch me.”

 _Her_ lips weren’t the only ones separated from her now. Jasper watched as her purple doppelganger crawled to the other side of the supposedly large bed, now relatively smaller against their combined mass.  That being said, the other was still too far away from where she was needed. The war veteran watched as her purple version kneeled on the other side of the bed, a simper sneaking through _her_ wild mane, “Don’t move. Just watch.”

Slowly, her copied projection pulled at the sleeves of _her_ outdated uniform, freeing _her_ arms, one at a time from the light clothing. _Her_ breasts were next, practically slipping from _her_ unsupported top—that, until Amethyst freed them too. Arms flexing far too much from the simple striptease, she turned around, pulling _her_ mane on one shoulder while she pulled down _her_ uniform, exposing _her_ chiseled back to the captured audience.  _Her_ eyes bright and wild, she smirked at the dumbfounded yet aroused gem as she balanced her upper body weight of one hand and while the other lowered the rest of the light clothing from _her_ firm butt. _Her_ exposed center wet and flushed in anticipation. Several more gratuitous flexes later, Jasper found herself in front of a very naked and very smug version of herself.

“T-that was…” she gulped, “… unnecessary.”

Amethyst scoffed, “True,” she grinned, morphing Jasper’s features in a sexy, leering expression, “But you like it and,” she bit _her_ finger at this, thickly licked it before drawing the said finger to circle one of _her_ nipple, “hmmm… and I like it too.”

Jasper watched _her_ other hand massaged _her_ other breast, contrasting the light teasing of the wet finger. Her purple version heartily moaned at this, _her_ abs moving along the increasingly deep breaths. _She_ watched her watching _her_ , _her_ lidded eyes meeting Jasper’s now dilated ones. _She_ moaned and whimpered as a performance, Japer knew this and she still felt hopeless aroused at the shameless display of her own body.

Jasper swallowed a moan of her own as the other brought _her_ now dry finger to _her_ mouth, only to wet two of them. _Her_ other hand shifted between _her_ breasts, paying attention to their individual weight and body. A wet tongue slipped Jasper’s now dry lips when Amethyst started to moan for real. _Her_ soaked fingers lightly tease _her_ swollen clit before heavily massaging it, alternating in direction and speed, “Jasper…” she whimpered.

“Amethyst,” the ex-soldier whispered, motioning to move towards her panting doppelganger.

“No.” Amethyst’s firmly commanded, perfectly portraying the other’s authority, stopping Jasper to her tracks, “I said “don’t move” didn’t I?” Her power over the old veteran didn’t falter despite persistent bouts of arousal. She brought the now even more drenched fingers in _her_ mouth, “Watch yourself,” she warned between _her_ fingers.

Indeed, Jasper watched herself as Amethyst trailed _her_ fingers to _her_ core, growling as the other moaned at the insertion. She watched herself as _her_ arm minutely flexed as Amethyst repeatedly bent _her_ fingers to that spot inside of _her._ Oh how Jasper watched as _her_ features contorted along Amethyst’s pleasure, _her_ eyes staring at her, whimpering as _her_ other hand massaged _her_ clit. It was too much. Jasper tightened her fist around the bedding. _Her_ abs clenching hopelessly as _her_ fingers disappeared and reappeared from inside _her_. It was torture. Her eyes travelled along _her_ body and finally, to _her_ beautifully pleasured face as the orgasm viciously filled _her_ body.

Moments later, Amethyst recovered to face the squirming and panting form of Jasper, “What do you want, Jasper?” She asked. Her voice full of promised pleasure.

“Fuck me,” the old commander snarled, frustration and lust reverberating in her voice and body.

The other just smirked at this, “Been there, done _that_.”


	2. Wreck Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst brings a new meaning to the words, "Watch yourself, before you wreck yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *laughs at own jokes*  
> yes im a meme-loving trash.

“Fuck me,” Jasper repeated, claws still clinging to the ruined mattress in her efforts to follow the other’s simple yet difficult instruction. Her features on Amethyst’s face narrowed. “Please,” she added hurriedly, her throat drying at the sight of _her_ body still shuddering from the afterglow.  _Her_ legs twitching as Amethyst left them open for the frustrated veteran’s feasting eyes.

The said gem reclined comfortably on her side of the bed, more or less recovered from her pleasurable ordeal, “Fuck you? I dunno, J… Kinda dried out of ideas here, ya know?”  She drawled, her single visible eye stared intently at Jasper, _her_ soaked fingers languidly beckoning at the other gem, “Why doncha show me how ya want it,” she murmured, _her_ smirk widening at her counterpart’s stunned expression.

“S-show..?” Jasper let go of the mattress foam in her hands in confusion and hastily scurried towards her purple version at the other’s impatient _tsk!_ She suddenly found herself inches away from her own face, albeit more purple and more haughty than herself.

“Show me how ya wanna take it,” her doppelganger simpered, “Show me how ya wanna be treated.” She glanced down _her_ body—Jasper’s body— _her_ lidded eyes heavy with implications, “Show me how ya wanna be wrecked,” she leaned towards the quartz soldier’s ear, “Wreck yourself, Jasper.”

 Jasper took this as the permission to touch the other and kissed Amethyst with a moan of relief. Try as she might to close her eyes, she couldn’t take her eyes from the sight of her and Amethyst’s blissful expression—the way _her_ eyelids slightly flicker, the dampness of _her_ thick and long eyelashes, the contrast of _her_ gem against the soft skin surrounding it. Jasper ran her tongue across _her_ thick and supple lower lip for the last time before ending the kiss, staring with wonder at the spectacle cradled in her hands.

“Beautiful…” she whispered incredulously, “I look so… beautiful.” Never in her thousands of years in existence had she thought or even consider the thought of finding herself beautiful, like she somehow deserve the awe, and now affection of the beings around her. Not when her very form reminded her of the reason why countless of her Beta sisters were shattered the moment they emerged. Not when her being the “perfect jasper” doomed them to become part of the Cluster now slumbering beneath the surface of the Earth. She is beautiful. She knew this now, all thanks to the not-so-small runt in her hands.

“Of course you are,” the Earth quartz smiled, mirroring the adoration and love in Jasper’s face, “Ya perfect, the way you are,” she said with a goofy grin, reminiscent of her original form.

The war veteran laughed at this, “Quit it with the face! You’re making me ugly again!”

“—Making me ugly again!” Amethyst imitated her in a crude Jasper-esque voice, “Make me.” She challenged, grabbing Jasper’s thick mane.

“Is that a command?” Jasper asked, her scalp satisfyingly smarted where Amethyst pulled her hair. Her canines bared in anticipation.

“Did I fucking stutter?” Her purple version growled, “Wreck yourself, Jas.”

Like through a purple-tinted mirror, Jasper met her purple image halfway, continuing the previous kiss albeit deeper and hungrier than their previous ones. Underneath _her_ rock-hard exterior, the ex-commander still felt Amethyst’s distinct softness. In the way she held her. The way she kissed. How she massaged _her_ thick fingertips across her scalp right after ever single stinging pull. How _her_ bulking and intimidating body melted under Jasper’s ministrations. It was peculiar, obscene even. How _she_ —how Amethyst moved her body. It was all the war veteran needed to give her— to give them—blissful pleasure.

Jasper watched her purple counterpart moved in waves in her efforts to follow the ex-soldier’s wandering lips and curious hands. Never had Jasper appreciated her body until the shuddering gem below her. She felt more than saw that firmness of _her_ breast, how they filled her hands just right; the nooks and crannies of _her_ abdominal muscles and the declining V between _her_ voluptuous hips; the hard yet smooth slopes of _her_ inner legs. It was maddening, even more so for the quivering amethyst.

“I-Is this how ya wanna be treated?” Amethyst whined, humping _her_ hips to the open air, just in front of Jasper’s mouth, “Thought ya sick of teases by now.”

The veteran grinned, “Nah… just enjoying the view,” she chuckled when the other tensed up in anticipation as she scooted forward the other’s hot center, “Command me. Again.”

Amethyst pulled her by the bangs and said in a voice that filled Jasper a fresh crash of arousal, “I command you to wreck me, Jasper.”

Eyes glinting, she pulled the other’s legs over her shoulder and ate her like how she wanted to be eaten—heavy and raw. Hungrily, she licked and sucked the other’s clit, gathering the wetness there, making her lover produce more. She watched as her features constricted as if in pain, peering at her through flickering eyelids. Not giving the other a moment to recover, she hitched _her_ legs higher, bringing the rest of _her_ cunt closer. She sucked at the swollen lips, tonguing them and in between with huge, sweeping licks, earning a raw keen from the amethyst. Now kneeling with her purple version almost off the bed, she fucked the other’s slit as deep as her tongue could get, while rubbing the facets of her own gem against her lover’s engorged clit. She reveled at the total control, the tremor of the other’s hips almost negligible to their position. Only Jasper can bring her to completion now. Thick legs tightly curled around her neck and arms supporting her trashing lover, Jasper brought a thumb to the other’s clit, massaging it in time with her tongue until Amethyst all but screamed and squirted liberally on her face and across her copied projection.

Not stopping her ministration, albeit gentler, Jasper lowering the other to a more comfortable position, aiming to generate another orgasm from the quivering gem. Pulling the other’s legs open, she let Amethyst fuck her gem while she flicked her tongue in and around the gaping slit. With a crumbled cry, the Earth runt came again and appeared in front of her with a flash of light.

“Fuck…” was the only thing she was able to say, still winded from the orgasms and her body’s contractions.

Jasper crawled up to her, only an arm’s length away now that she was back in her original form, “Welcome back, runt.” She said, smoldering more than kissing the other, covering the smaller gem with her own fluids.

“Jeez… can’t a girl enjoy her afterglow in peace here?” Amethyst pouted, taking into account Jasper’s flushed and flustered state. Her pupils blown, her breathing was heavy. The ex-soldier was hot to touch, her hips restless. She pushed the matted hair sticking to the other’s face, content smile gracing her face, “You did good, Jas.” She said, patting the glowing gem’s wet cheek. She then smacked the other’s butt, or at least her lower back, and commanded, “Sit on my face.”

Jasper didn’t need to be convinced; hastily she scampered to straddle the smaller gem, scooting until she was face to covered cunt with the other. She peered at the face between her legs in confusion, waiting for the command to take off her clothes. Before she could voice her bewilderment, a pair of arms pulled at the junctions of her hips. Next thing Jasper knew was the other’s light nibbling at her clothed cunt. Much to her frustration, sharp teeth and fumbling tongue were muted through the light clothing, starving her of the much needed attention. Relentlessly aroused and pent up, the old veteran couldn’t help but allow her hips to fuck whatever was left from the other’s ministration, whimpering at the lack of it.

That seemed to gain Amethyst’s sympathy because she extracted herself from the stuttering hip and with grinning eyes she ordered, “Clothes off.”

Sobbing with relief, Jasper flashed her clothes off, howling at the direct assault against her leaking cunt. She brought her hands across her body, roughly palming her nipples, feeling how her muscles contracted under her touch. Her hips were a lost cause, seemingly having the mind of their own, fucking Amethyst’s face and tongue. With a cry, she grasped the mattress above her lover’s head when the other roughly pushed two fingers through her slit, fucking her right in the spot where she needed it the most. Closer to the edge now than ever, she felt her knees slipped on the mattress, pushing her clit deeper to Amethyst’s sucking mouth. After a few more strokes from the other’s finger, Jasper came. Hard.

However, instead of relenting, Amethyst renewed her efforts with gusto, fucking and sucking at the sobbing gem’s leaking cunt. Crying into one of her hands, Jasper trembled violently as another equally devastating orgasm flooded through her. Cunt pulsing and boneless, she fell on her side, uncovering the buried amethyst between her legs.

Jasper watched from a corner of her heavy eyes as the other buried and lazily wiped her face on the mattress. She had them, however, closed at the flash of light. The next thing she saw was a clothed Amethyst scooting closer to the curl of her body, filling the cooling void there. With a sigh, Jasper pulled the Earthling closer and closed her eyes to a much needed sleep.

“Sweet dream, ya pretty girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst: go wreck urself  
> Jasper: *is wrecked*
> 
> lmao i should stop. hope you like this trash of a chap omg  
> again, i appreciate and love your comments and will respect any criticisms that you guys may bring :) Nothing helps more than constructive criticisms so lay it on me


End file.
